Content transmitted in a data center may include various size flows lasting for different durations. In one example, video content such as live media production may have a small number of long lasting large flows as compared to a typical data center environment that has a large number of small flows of short duration.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.